For the show windows and the showcase of store or exhibiting place, lamps are often used to light the showpiece and enhance the delicacy. However, the lamps employed inevitably generate unwanted heat that might degrade the showpiece and the electric line may cause fire accident after a long-time operation.
To solve the above problem, a light-guiding pipe which contains a plurality of optical fiber is developed to provide lighting in above situations. The optical fibers are enclosed within a cylindrical opaque or translucency sleeve and emit light from their front end surface. This kind of light source arrangement can avoid above problem because there is no heat generated therefrom. Nevertheless, those pipes need auxiliary supporting means to maintain their positions during operation for suitable lighting. This mounting work is time-consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible light-guiding pipe which comprises a supporting wire made of flexible metal and arranged along the axis of the pipe, and the illuminating direction of the flexible light-guiding pipe can be adjusted manually.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible light-guiding pipe which can be coupled to light source through a coupling unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flexible light-guiding pipe wherein the light emitted therefrom can be adjusted its focus by an adjusting cap with lens in front of the flexible light-guiding pipe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flexible light-guiding pipe which can be bundled together by a connecting unit integral with the light source or being able to detach from the light source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flexible light-guiding pipe which can form letter-shaped spot by placing a letter-shaped mask with light-emitting hole in front of the light-guiding pipe.